What's An Amanto?
by delkaty
Summary: MOSTLY D.GRAY-MAN. LaviYu. "What is an Amanto?" he would ask, but now is not the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Right. Hi. This is just a piece of a project I'm starting - I realised I needed something to focus on. So I created AGGRESSION. Which is basically going to be the unrated stuff that comes out of my mind. It will eventually contain stuff like smut, yaoi, dirty drawings, and the stuff i can't blog about anywhere else. The stories are mainly going to be posted over there, but I'll post some on here. You can view it at /aggression/ as well as a bunch of sketches I'll be doing to accompany the stories.**

**Which in my mind is a load of LaviYu stuff. I'm sorry if anything is OOC. Please leave me as much constructive criticism as you'd like. This is the prologue, by the way.**

**...Also, if you're wondering what the hell an Amanto is, it's from the series "Gintama". An Amanto is basically an alien. In Gintama, they invaded Japan in the Edo period, which is not what is happening here. Also, no Gintama characters will be making an appearance for now, if you're wondering. (Personally, I'm not a fan of crossovers, but I intend this to be funny and careless. With hot sex afterwards. If that's all you want in a story, I'll name whatever chapter the sex will be as: "HEY LOOK, HEY! HOT SEX CHAPTER HERE!" or something.**

* * *

"What's an Amanto? Is it like an Akuma?"

"Nah, well… I suppose some can be. I heard of this one species of Amanto that eats whatever it loves," the reply was quick, the rain was starting to come down. "But unlike Akuma, not all of 'em are evil. Some are barely even different than us."

"So why the fuck are we here, again?" the dark haired one shuffled his feet irritably. He hated being unnecessarily wet. It would wreck his uniform.

The other one – with brilliant red hair and a piercing gaze – stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Because one of them opened a gate of sorts onto a slab of rock – really, actually it's a planet… I think – and we believe they are trying to lure the Amanto on the planet over here."

Confusion was not something the dark haired one enjoyed. "The fuck would they want that?"

"Ah, well some Amanto are really strong, I imagine they wanna capture 'em and study 'em. Find out what makes 'em … tick."

"How did they open it?"

The redhead shrugged. "Many sacrifices, ascensions, rituals – hell, maybe they got their hands on some super technology – the Amanto are probably much more advanced than we are."

There was a grunt from his partner. "How do you know so much anyways, if they've never been here?"

A shrug. "One of the past clansman received information in a dream about 'em, that's the legend anyways. I heard one of them bastards talking last night before we ambushed 'em, I definitively heard the word Amanto."


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't sure how it had happened. A small island off the coast of Africa, normally sweltering at this time of year, was dropping in temperature fairly quickly. You could almost walk right into the rift that passed over into the Amanto's area without even noticing it, for the border only flickered very slightly and on occasion.

The two of them had been dispatched to keep watch. Nobody knew what exactly was on the other side – they could see the silhouette of something, many miles through the world, but not only was the planet dead-like, but it was constantly raining, storming, wind gusts that blew a metallic odour back into their own.

Lavi noticed it after only two days. The weather on this side was changing – he figured that the other side had a stronger weather system than theirs – along with who knows what kind of chemicals and poisons in the air – and it was leaking into theirs. A horrible feeling in his gut told him that it was a bad thing, he just had to look at that other planet and he knew what had destroyed it.

The Akuma weren't doing much either. The redhead considered this and came up with the opinion that they were afraid. At most they would know as much about the Amanto as he, which was hardly anything. For fuck's sake, it might not have even turned out to be anything Amanto at all. Maybe they just thought it was. Every so often, one of the larger ones would float close to the border, but it would quickly retreat every time.

Or maybe they just didn't like the stink.

He wouldn't have blamed them for that. With a sigh, he slid down from his post at the edge of a hill and returned to where his partner was. Kanda had his back turned towards him and was drawing in the mud with a stick.

"Whatcha doing, Yu?" Lavi asked, playfully calling him by the first name he hated.

Kanda shot him a glare before looking back down. "I figure that this opening is about half a kilometre wide, and on either sides of you can walk around and see nothing, just as if it was before." he muttered, angrily scribbling out his diagram.

"Damn," Lavi replied, "They just don't wanna make it easy on us." He scratched at his head, shifting his scarf around – it was so cold that he had wrapped the thing around his ears. It wasn't a great camouflage, but he had taken precautions to make sure the Akuma hadn't spotted him.

Kanda stood up from his squatting position and turned to face lavi. "So, Rabbit, what are our options?"


End file.
